


life through a lens

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of drunken gaming, Touring, birthday tweets, unflattering photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan takes issue with Phil's birthday tweet. Phil tries to explain





	life through a lens

 

“Phil Lester, you absolute fucking _troll_ ” Dan hissed, turning his head towards the man sat next to him on the sofa. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment and his eyes narrowed as he shot a glare in Phil's direction.  
  
“How could you do that to me?”  
  
Phil was trying his best to look wholesome, widening his eyes in exaggerated innocence as he snickered at Dan's disgruntled face. He'd known that Dan would be pissed at him about the pictures he included with the birthday tweet he'd sent out but he couldn't help himself.  
  
He cocked his head to the side as if confused and using the most syrupy, saccharine voice he could, asked: “How could I do what to you?”  
  
Dan's strangled noise of frustration had Phil doubling over himself, his laugh ringing out in the dressing room. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dan's hand raise in a choking motion, so he slid himself further down the sofa and out of reach.  
  
“Phil! I'm fucking serious. Why? Why those pictures? They're _horrible_!”  
  
Dan's voice was getting shrill with increasing anger so he thought he'd better try to explain himself. Phil patted the space next to him before holding out an arm for Dan. He still looked like he'd rather plant Phil a facer, but he came and tucked himself up against Phil's side.  
  
“Because they're some of my favorites. Let's look at them, shall we?” Phil asked as he fumbled his phone out of his pocket. Ignoring Dan's irritated grunt, he pulled up the first photo as Dan's body tensed at his side.  
  
“I can't believe you posted that. It looks like you're blowing me!”  
  
Phil laughed as he gave Dan a gentle squeeze. “That's because I was.”  
  
“So why would you post it? Now everyone is going to think about my dick in your mouth! Even more than they already do!” Dan couldn't sit still anymore and launched himself off of the sofa to pace the room.  
  
Phil looked down at his phone again, his lips tipped up in a silly grin, before smiling over at Dan. “Do you remember that weekend? When we went up to Holkham and stayed at that little cottage near the beach?”  
  
“I remember.”  
  
Phil got up now and crossed the room, coming up behind Dan and wrapping his arms around his waist. He tucked his chin over Dan's shoulder and spoke softly into his ear.  
  
“Remember how secluded it was? And how you wanted to leave the windows open while you fucked my mouth in front of it?”  
  
Dan shivered and dropped his head back, his voice husky and deep. “You wanted me to film it. So I grabbed your phone-”  
  
“And promptly dropped it on my face”  
  
They both snickered then laughed outright at the memory of Phil's pained yelp and Dan's panicked flailing. The mood had been ruined so they'd headed down to the beach to watch the sunset instead, Phil holding an ice pack to the welt forming beneath his eye. They'd held hands as the sun went down, Phil's head resting on Dan's shoulder.  
  
“It was a good weekend,” Dan sighed.  
  
Phil hummed in agreement, “It really was. Let's do that again soon, hmm?”  
  
“You're not off the hook you know,” Dan warned. “The next picture is even worse! I look like a rat, a drunken rat.”  
  
Phil giggled as he led Dan back to the sofa, climbing into his lap to keep him pinned there. “Yes, but you're **my** drunken rat. And we were both drunk, it was Mario Cart night. I beat you and you made that face and I laughed so hard I almost choked.”  
  
He watched Dan smile as he remembered polishing off that bottle of wine that someone had given them, Hazel maybe when she came to film the Truth Bombs video? The wine had gone down sweet and easy while he and Dan battled for first place, tipsy and flushed from laughter. Dan had been winning until Phil had lucked out with a red shell, launching it at Dan and taking the lead. Dan had screeched and grimaced until Phil couldn't help but take a picture, laughing the entire time.  
  
Dan heaved a sigh as his anger and embarrassment started to fade. “Alright then, tell me about the rest”  
  
Phil snuggled closer, resting his cheek on Dan's shoulder. He closed his eyes as Dan began playing with his hair before muttering, “Don't mess up my quiff.”  
  
Dan took a firmer grip of Phil's hair and gave it a little shake. “I ought to cut off this quiff, you sneaky shit. Now finish explaining, we don't have much time before the show.”  
  
“Alright, alright! No need for violence,” Phil laughed.  
  
“We went to Byrony's for bonfire night. You were having a bad day, and I offered to make our excuses, but you didn't want to let her down. So we went and it was ok but I could see that it was hard for you, that it was draining you. And I took that photo and looked at it and Dan-” Phil's voice thickened a bit with remembered emotion, “you looked so tired, so defeated. So we said our goodbyes and went home to bed, where you stayed for the next couple of days.”  
  
Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek now, his words a soft murmur. “My Dan, so strong and loyal.”  
  
Dan was quiet beneath him now as Phil hurried to finish explaining his photo choices. His lips were trembling slightly, the way they always do when he's trying to suppress his emotions and Phil wished they had more time. But they had a show to do before repeating it all again tonight.  
  
“The last picture is from our IRL Christmas party. You were salty about having to go and bought that ridiculous black Santa hat as a silent protest. I knew it was nerves, that you were worried about coming home with me for Christmas,” Phil said as he sat up and looked into Dan's face.  
  
“I knew you were worried about fan reactions and what it would mean, taking this next visible step. And it was all there on your face as you sat in that corner, all broody and beautiful, and I couldn't help myself.”  
  
Dan cleared his throat, his words coming out choked and croaky. “But why are these your favorites? I don't understand.”  
  
“Because they remind me of all the pieces of you that I love so much. Sex and laughter, strength and loyalty-I see all of these things in these four photos of you. And I'm lucky enough to have so many just like these on my camera roll, all for me.”  
  
Dan was quiet for a moment before looking up into Phil's face. “You're the biggest fucking sap in the world. I love you, you know?”  
  
“I know, I love you too” Phil murmured back. He climbed off Dan's lap and got to his feet, holding his hand down for Dan to grab onto before pulling him into a tight hug, “Happy Birthday Danny.”  
  
“Now come on, it's almost showtime and I want a cupcake!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I may not always reply to comments but I do read and appreciate every single one!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
